Ultah Echizen
by SdatazHepi
Summary: Echizen berulang tahun. Dia mengundang senpai-senpainya untuk datang pada acara ulang tahunnya melalui sebuah surat. Setelah membaca surat itu, senpai-senpainya melihat ada kesalahan dalam surat itu. Sebagai penggantinya, mereka berencana untuk menjahili kouhai mereka itu ...
1. Prolog

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh **SdatazHepi**.

Diambil dari drama perpisahan angkatan 05 SDIT Al-Mumtaz dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Ulang Tahun Echizen** by SdatazHepi (**Saia**)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Echizen Ryoma berulang tahun, dan senpai-senpainya punya ide untuk mengerjai si _freshmen reguler_ tersebut. Hmm … seperti apa, ya, keseruannya? Baca dulu sampai tuntas!

**Saia** : Ceritanya—sumpah, ANEH! Kalau menyesal bacanya, jangan salahkan saia …

**Echizen** : Mada Mada Dane.

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

**Prologue**

Di kelas 7, Echizen Ryoma sedang duduk-duduk sambil memainkan pensil. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.09 WIB (_**FLASHBACK**__: anak-anak Seigaku kemarin baru pulang liburan dari Pontianak, jadi bawa oleh-oleh jam Pontianak yang disetel pas dengan jam Pontianak saat itu. Jadi jangan heran …_), artinya 1 menit lagi, sekolah selesai.

1 menit berlalu dengan lambat …

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Kepala Sekolah Seishun Gakuen keliling-keliling sekolah sambil menabuh piring menggunakan sendok, sebagai pengganti bel yang lagi nggak nyala karena lampu mati.

"Ada mamang cendol! WOOOIIIII! MAMANG CENDOL! SINIII!**" **entah apa dalam pikiran anak-anak itu, mereka malah mengerubungi kepala sekolah sambil mengacungkan selembar duit duaribuan, harga pas untuk beli segelas es cendol yang menyegarkan hati dikala panas.

"ANAK-ANAK! GUWE BUKAN MAMANG CENDOL! MAMANG CENDOL ITU … GUWE! BUKANNYA GUWE! MIKIR ITU PAKE OTAK! LIHAT ITU PAKE MATA! KALIAN BELAJAR APA ENGGAK, SIH?" teriak kepala sekolah (_saia nggak tau namanya sapa … hiks_).

Krik, krik … hening …

Hening sesaat …

Hening sesaat …

"Mada Mada Dane!" kata Echizen dengan GAJE-nya. Lalu dia segera menemui senpai-senpainya yang tercinta untuk mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting—menurutnya …

Kebetulan, senpai-senpainya yang tercinta lagi pada ngumpul di ruang club tennis. Echizen gembira, dia tidak perlu capek lari-lari ngumpulin senpai-senpainya.

"Senpai! Aku ada pengumuman!" Echizen berseru di depan pintu. Senpai-senpainya menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Pengumuman apa, ochibi?" Kikumaru Eiji segera menyambar si _freshmen regular_ bertopi itu.

"Baca dalam surat ini …" Echizen menyodorkan sebuah surat kecil.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou Seigaku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya keras-keras, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak regular lain yang memperhatikan penuh minat. Sementara Echizen udah kabur entah ke mana.

"… _Ya Tuhan Senpai-Senpai Regular Tennis Seishun Gakuen …_"

Krik, krik … hening …

"Tezuka, apa maksud 'Ya Tuhan' itu?" Fuji Shuusuke, si _tensai_ sadis bertanya.

"Kepanjangan." balas buchou Seigaku itu dengan sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Mana? Aku mau lihat. Aku baru tahu kalau 'Ya Tuhan' juga masuk kepanjangan," kata Fuji. Tezuka menyerahkan surat kecil itu, Fuji mengambilnya. Lalu memperhatikan isinya …

_Yth. Senpai-Senpai Regular Tennis Seishun Gakuen_

"Tezukaaaa~, 'Yth.' itu singkatan dari 'yang terhormat'! Bukan 'Ya Tuhan'!" Fuji menjelaskan.

"Oooh, bilang dong dari tadi …" Tezuka mengangguk-angguk dengan polosnya (_maaf para Tezuka Lovers, ini bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan …_).

"… _Yang terhormat Senpai-Senpai Regular Tennis Seishun Gakuen …_

_Di tempat,_

_Segala puji bagi Allag SWT. yang senantiasa memberi kenikmatan, terutama nikmat Iman, Islam serta nikmat sehat wal 'afiat yang membuat hidup kita lebih bermakna. Shalawat serta salam kita sampaikan kepada qudwah ummat Rasulullah SAW. beserta keluarga, sahabat dan ummatnya yang senantiasa istiqomah dalam mengikuti jejaknya …_"

Senpai-senpainya melongo. ALIM BANGET!

"… _berhubung dengan akan dilaksanakannya acara syukuran atas ulang tahun Echizen Ryoma (kelas 7), maka kami mengundang teman-teman sekalian untuk datang pada acara ulang tahun,_

_**Hari/Tanggal :**__ Selasa, 17 Desember 2013_

_**Pukul**__ : 20.00 WIB-selesai_

_**Tempat : **__Rumah Echizen Ryoma, Jl. Pegangsaan Timur no. 54, Djakarta_ …"

"Wesss, Echizen tetangganya Ir. Soekarno!" kata Momoshiro Takeshi kagum, "Aku nanti pakai baju terbagusku, biar kalau ketemu sama Ir. Soekarno, bisa salaman dengan penampilan terbaik! Aku juga akan bawain cheese burger kesukaanku untuk dimakan bareng Ir. Soekarno!"

"Bakka, Ir. Soekarno itu udah lama bilang _wassalam_ pada dunia. Kamu masih sempat mimpiin salaman dengan presiden!" komentar Kaidou Kaoru.

"Nan datto? Di surat itu tertulis Jl. Pegangsaan Timur no. 54 Djakarta! Bukan Jl. Proklamasi! Artinya kita ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, kan?" Momoshiro membela diri.

"Berhenti bertengkar, kalian berdua!" lerai Oishi Shuichirou, si _Mother Hen of Seigaku_. "Jadi, benarkah di Jl. Pegangsaan Timur no. 54 Djakarta?"

"Eh, tunggu … ada ralat," Tezuka menyela. Semua menoleh.

"… _**Alamat sebenarnya :**__ Jl. Samurai Gg. Echizen Komplek Nanjirou Nomor Keren._"

Krik, krik … hening …

Semua terdiam.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu lagi nanti jam 8, di rumah Echizen," kata Tezuka menutup.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Fuji mencegah, "Ada yang ganjil …"

"Apa yang ganjil, Fuji-senpai?" tanya Momoshiro.

"Apapun itu pasti ada …" sahut Kikumaru.

"Bukannya, Echizen ulang tahun tanggal 24 Desember, ya?" tanya Fuji. Yang lain mengingat-ingat. Echizen lahir tanggal 24 Desember, ya?

"Benar juga …" Inui Sadaharu, si pengumpul data membenarkan, setelah melihat buku datanya. "Tanggal 17 Desember itukan … ulang tahun kakaknya si Saia."

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

_**Saia :**__ awww, manisnya kalian mengingat ulang tahun kakakku …_

_**Tezuka : **__namanya juga anak Seigaku, kita kan pada manis-manis. Yuden sezu ni ikou._

_Krik, krik … hening …_

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

"Jadi, ini salah tulis gitu?" tanya Kawamura Takashi.

"Iya, tapi …" Fuji tersenyum sadis, "Gimana kalau kita jahilin dia?"

"Jahilin?" mata anak-anak lain membesar.

"Oh! Ide bagus, Fuji-senpai! Kita ajak dia ke rumah hantu!" usul Momoshiro.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke rumah hantu!" sergah Kaidou.

"Mamushi takut hantu, yeee~ …"

"Mane ade! Aku cuma … eh, tak suke rumah hantu!"

"Mamushi takut hantu!"

"Aku tidak takut, bakka!"

"Apa? Bakka Mamushi!"

"Bakka!"

"Bakka!"

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" juru damai angkat bicara. Si vice-captain Seigaku yang berkopiah itu berusaha menghentikan kedua anak _junior reguler_ yang sedang silat lidah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan …

"Bakka!"

"Bakka!"

"Nah, kalau mereka sudah tidak dengar kata Oishi … Taka-san?" Fuji masih dengan senyum sadis yang menghiasi mukanya menyodorkan raket tennisnya pada Kawamura. Dan … sesaat kemudian …

"_BURNIIIIIINGGG_!TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR? WAKTU KITA TERBUANG PERCUMA,_ BABY_!" dengan _burning _modenya, Kawamura sukses membungkam kedua _junior reguler_ itu.

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Jadi, kita jahilin dia seperti apa?" tanya Tezuka.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu!" kata Fuji santai. Semua mengerubungi si _tensai_, bagai semut mengerubungi sebongkah gula.

"Kalian semua tau kan, hutan yang diseberang gang itu?" semua mengangguk. "Nah, setau aku yaaa … di hutan itu, ada villa …" Fuji mulai menebar aura seram yang membuat Oishi dan Kaidou cepat-cepat memeluk raket tennisnya. Tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan, karena semua konsentrasi pada cerita Fuji.

"… villa itu dulunya punya orang yang kaya raya. Tapi, entah kenapa … orang kaya itu … meninggal di sana …" semua bergidik ngeri. "Dan, dengar-dengar ya … dengar-dengar … di villa itu sering terjadi …"

Anak-anak meneguk ludah.

"—PENAMPAKAN!" Fuji menyambung. Karena kaget, anak-anak regular lain langsung berteriak-teriak panik seakan tsunami siap menerjang Seishun Gakuen. Fuji memukul meja, dan semua kembali tenang, begitu merasakan aura membunuh menjalar dari si _tensai_ sadis itu.

"Ini akan menjadi data yang menarik …" si pengumpul data malah asyik menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku datanya.

"Dan di villa itu juga … selalu saja terdengar suara-suara aneh … seperti suara seorang anak kecil yang menangis …" Fuji membuka matanya, "Dan yang paling buruk …"

"Paling buruk …?" semua sudah nervous. Semua sudah memikirkan hal-hal paling buruk bagi mereka. Momoshiro misalnya, memikirkan di sana tidak ada makanan yang enak-enak.

"… toilet di sana mampet!" Fuji berkata santai.

GUBRAAKKK!

Kirain apa.

"Eh, jangan jatuh dulu! Nanti nggak jadi lho rencananya!" Fuji mengancam. Yang lain segera kembali ke posisi semula.

"Jadi, Tezuka … bisa dibagi? Ada yang jadi hantu di sana, ada yang jemput Echizen." instruksi Fuji. Tezuka mengangguk.

Maka dibagilah menjadi 2 team.

**Team PENJEMPUT** = Momoshiro, Fuji, Kikumaru

**Team HANTU** = Kaidou, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Tezuka

"Team penjemput menjemput Echizen di rumahnya. Team hantu, kita akan siap-siap di villa, untuk menakut-nakuti Echizen. Mengerti?" tanya Tezuka pada anak buahnya.

"Mengerti!" semua menjawab dengan mantap.

"Malam ini semuanya harus sudah rapi! Yuden sezu ni ikou!"

"OSHH!"

"Oke, kalau begitu, rapat dadakan ini selesai." kata Tezuka menutup rapat.

"Oh, jadi dah selesai, ni? Dah boleh pulang?" tanya Momoshiro dengan mata berbinar.

"Udah," balas Tezuka.

"Alhamdulillah … dah lapar perut aku ni. Aku balek duluan lok, yeee! Assalamu'alaikum! Bye-bye! Muach, muach …!" Momoshiro segera ngacir ke warung Bu De di depan sekolah untuk memesan semangkok mie rebus yang masih panas dan segelas pop ice rasa coklat biskuit dingin.

"Wa'alaikum salam!" yang lain menyahut, lalu bubar …

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Nah, segitu dulu, deh … lainnya dilanjutkan nanti … di chapter 01._

_**Tezuka :**__ Dek, kenapa aku dibuat bodoh kayak begitu?_

_**Saia :**__ Namanya juga OOC_

_**Tezuka :**__ *mendesah* Yuden sezu ni ikou._

_**Kepala Sekolah :**__ Nak, saya bukan mamang es cendol._

_**Saia :**__ Terus, emangnya kenapa? Kan udah dibilang, itu OOC_

_**Kepala Sekolah : **__Ini bisa merusak citra sekolah._

_**Saia :**__ Ini bukan sekolah saya, terima kasih …_

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini …_

_Mau tulis kritik atau saran boleh aja …_

_Semoga ke depannya, cerita kami bisa lebih baik lagi_

**SdatazHepi**


	2. Chapter 01

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh **SdatazHepi**.

Diambil dari drama perpisahan angkatan 05 SDIT Al-Mumtaz dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Ulang Tahun Echizen** by SdatazHepi (**Saia**)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Echizen Ryoma berulang tahun, dan senpai-senpainya punya ide untuk mengerjai si _freshmen reguler_ tersebut. Hmm … seperti apa, ya, keseruannya? Baca dulu sampai tuntas!

**Saia** : Ceritanya—sumpah, ANEH! Kalau menyesal bacanya, jangan salahkan saia …

**Echizen** : Mada Mada Dane.

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

**Chapter 1**

Di rumah Echizen …

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Assalamu'alaikum! Echizen! O, Echizen!" Momoshiro memanggil si _freshmen reguler_.

"OCHIBI! Keluar, lah, nyaaa~" Kikumaru menggedor-gedor pintu. Fuji, si _smiling sadist_ hanya senyum-senyum GAJE …

KRIEEEKKK!

Pintu terbuka lebar.

"Eh … masuklah, senpai …" Echizen mempersilahkan senpai-senpainya masuk.

Ketiga senpainya memasang muka heran …

"Oi, Echizeenn … mana kuenya?" tanya Momoshiro sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Mana balonnya, Ochibi?" Kikumaru melirik-lirik dinding—walau dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Fuji menyambung dengan pertanyaan lain, "Hiasan-hiasannya mana? Kok nggak ada? Orang lain mana? Kok sepi? Kita keawalan, yaaa …?"

Echizen memperhatikan senpainya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ehheeee … gini, senpaaii … sebenarnya …" Echizen terbata menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak bayar hutang jadi pestamu dibatalkan?!" tanya Momoshiro shock. Kikumaru menahan tawanya dan menyamarkannya menjadi suara batuk.

"B-bukan, Senpai! Ginii … eumm, sebenarnya …" senpai-senpainya membesarkan mata masing-masing. Si cowok bertopi itu semakin _blushing_ diperhatikan oleh senpai-senpainya dengan sikap begitu serius.

"Sebenarnya … sebenarnya … pesta ulang tahunku nggak jadi …" kata Echizen.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH …" senpai-senpainya memasang muka kecewa—yang dipaksakan. "Memangnya kenapa tidak jadi?" Fuji menyelidik.

"Karena … karena … mamakku belum pulang dari Amerika … terus juga, aku baru ingat kalau ternyata … ulang tahunku minggu depan …" kata Echizen malu-malu.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH …" senpai-senpainya makin kecewa, dan sekarang mukanya bercampur muka kesal.

Echizen buru-buru membela diri, "Eh, kan salah senpai sendiri juga, siihh … dibilangin baca sama-sama, pergi sama-sama, malah cuma 3 orang yang datang … padahal kalau semua ikut, nanti kita masih bisa main yang seru-seru, jadi nggak bosan!"

"Kita udah ajak, kok! Kita udah ajak! Kita udah baca sama-sama, tapi yang lain lagi banyak urusan, jadi nggak mau n' nggak bisa datang …" kata Momoshiro.

"Benar, tuh! Pada banyak urusaan!" Fuji membenarkan.

"Ya udah, daripada bengong terus kesambet setan di sini, mendingan senpai-tachi pulang aja!" usir Echizen, "Husy! Husy! Sana, sana!"

"Ehhh, jangan begitu dong, Echizeeeennn …!" senpainya ribut membujuknya.

"Ochibi, niii … padahal sebenarnya, kita bertiga ini mau ngajakin Ochibi ke …" Kikumaru menarik si _freshmen regular_ ke sudut ruangan dan berbisik penuh misteri, "… villa yang mengeriiiikaaaaaaaannn …"

"APAAAAAA?!" Echizen kaget, sekaligus marah.

"EIJII!" Fuji memarahinya.

"EIJI-SENPAI!" teriak Momoshiro.

"Eh, Echizen, nggak kok … Eiji-senpai cuma bohong, kok … benar-benar! Suer, deh!" Momoshiro menenangkan kouhainya.

Di sisi lain, Fuji menceramahi Kikumaru panjang x lebar, bak guru Fisika yang sedang mengajari anak-anak rumus-rumus yang bikin kepala ngambang sampai mampus.

"Eijiiii, nanti rencananya batal! Kita nggak bisa ajak Echizen pergi …!" Fuji memarahi Kikumaru. Kikumaru langsung sadar. "O iya …"

"Ochiiibiiiii … eheee, tadi itu … aku cuma bercandaaa, nyaaa~ … aku hanya teringat sama badut di sana, yang kumisnya tebeel kayak gorden, nyaaaaa~, jadi kan sereeeeeeeeemm, nyaaaa~ … terus juga aku ingat samaaaa … eh, saamaaaaaa … lampunyaa itu, nyaaa~ … lampunya itu biasa di mainin sama badut … jadi kedip-kedip gitu, nyaaa~" terang Kikumaru pada Echizen yang masih ngeri.

"Benar, ya?! AWAS, kalau ada yang seram-seram!" Echizen mengancam Kikumaru dengan mata melotot. Kikumaru mengangguk-angguk takut, "Ochibi seeraaaaam, nyaaaa~ …"

"Oke, kalau gitu aku siap-siap dulu, yaaa …" Echizen pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Senpai-senpainya nyengir kuda padanya.

"Eiji, sekali lagi kamu bocorin rahasia kita, kamu nggak ikut! Ingat ya! Kalau kamu berani-berani ngomong sesuatu tentang rencana kita lagi, kamu mendingan tinggal di sini! Nggak usah ngikut ke villa! Dengar, tuh! SEKALI LAGI! Kesempatannya HANYA SEKALI LAGI! Ngerti?!" Fuji memarahi Kikumaru, tanpa menyadari kalau Echizen sudah kembali dari kamarnya sambil melongo. Momoshiro langsung berusaha memberitahu dan mencegah Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji malah makin semangat mengancam Kikumaru yang juga menyadari kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang itu. Segera dia menunjuk-nunjuk Echizen, "Fuji, nyaaaa~ … itu, nyaaa~" dan Fuji menoleh …

"—Eh, Eiji … jangan lupa ya, nanti kita main besok … ke rumahku, yaaa … kita main sepeda, terus mandiin kelinciku, terus main masak-masakan …" Fuji langsung membaik-baikkan Kikumaru, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Echizen.

"Oke, senpai … aku sudah siap …" Echizen memberi tahu. "Tapi, senpai … mendingan sekarang kita main dulu bentar deeehh … aku masih takut kalau villa itu memang benar-benar seraam." rengek si _freshmen_. Senpai-senpainya mendesah, lalu mengangguk dengan kompak.

Mereka pun bermain lem-lem-tak untuk menenangkan Echizen.

"Ayo, lat-ta-lilat!"

"Lat-ta-lilat-ta-liitaaaa … LUP!" berderet dari Kikumaru-Fuji-Momoshiro-Echizen, hitam semua. Eh, salah. Krem kecoklatan semua—mungkin kecuali Fuji.

"Fuji jadi, nyaaa~" Kikumaru terkecoh oleh putihnya kulit kawan sekelasnya itu.

"Eiji buta, yaa … ini hitam, tau nggak?!" Fuji menjelaskan.

"Tapi kan Fuji putih sendiri, sementara yang lain coklat. Yaudah, Fuji yang jadi, nyaaa~" balas Eiji santai. Fuji merengut. Kena deh diaaaa … (_**Saia : **__nggak tegaaaaa~, kasian Fuji …_)

"Okeee … yuk mulai!" ajak Momoshiro sebelum Fuji meledakkan rumah Echizen dengan kemarahannya—walau Fuji marah sangat jarang, lhooo … makanya, mukanya masih awet muda. Coba bandingkan sama Kaidou Kaoru, beda jauh, kaaan? (_**Kaidou :**__ tega *cry*_)

"Lem-lem-tak … aji-mamot-salim-buta-dikejar-semot …" Kikumaru, Momoshiro dan Echizen membaca mantra dukun Mbah Kangkung untuk membuat Fuji buta sebentar. Fuji pun diputar-putar bak mixer selama mereka nyanyi.

"Satu, dua, tiga, STOP—!" Fuji berteriak. Semua langsung berhenti bergerak.

"—Dengan ENTROSTOP~" nyanyi Fuji. Lah, nyanyi lagu iklan ENTROSTOP pula. Fuji memang sedang sedeng, begitu pikiran Kikumaru.

"Daaahh, yeeee … stop, yeee …" Fuji mulai berjalan bagai orang buta. Pertama, dia pergi ke sudut ruangan. Di situ, ada lemari. Dalam lemari itu, ada perlengkapan tennis keluarga Echizen. Fuji membuka lemari itu dan memegang … topi Echizen.

"Ini pasti Echizen …!" Fuji melepas penutup matanya. Dan melihat topi Echizen dalam genggamannya. Tapi, tidak ada orangnya.

"Cari lagi …" Fuji memasang penutup matanya lagi. Dan berjalan ke meja tengah. Di bawahnya ada Echizen sedang membaca komik.

"Meja ini kecil banget, sempit lagi …" gumam Fuji. "Kalau begitu aku cari di tempat lain aja." dan dia meninggalkan meja tempat Echizen yang sedang berdoa di bawah meja itu, berharap tidak ditemukan.

Fuji sekarang pergi ke ruang TV. Di ruang TV ada Kikumaru yang sedang bergantung seperti monyet di lampu gantung di sana. Kikumaru langsung bungkam mulut. Tapi syukurlah Fuji hanya numpang lewat, dan lurus menuju dapur, tempat Momoshiro bersembunyi. Momoshiro menghentikan makannya dan langsung kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, dalam kulkas.

Fuji membuka kulkas, mengira itu pintu. Dan langsung udara dingin menyambutnya. Fuji langsung menyadari itu kulkas, dan langsung tertarik pada bau jelly. Dia mencari-cari di mana tempat jelly itu. Momoshiro langsung menyodorkan segelas cokelat dingin pada tangan Fuji yang meraba-raba.

"Oh, yaa … makasih … tapi aku nyari jelly …" kata Fuji. Momoshiro mengambilkan sepiring jelly padanya. Fuji langsung memakannya dan meninggalkan kulkas dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dan dia menyadari kalau kulkas tidak akan menyodorkan apa yang dia mau … kecuali ada orang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan Fuji langsung berjalan tak tentu arah. Maksudnya kembali ke dapur, tapi dia malah sampai di ruang tamu. Dan dia menabrak seorang pencuri yang hendak menyolong timun.

"Yee, dapat … tunggu, ini pasti … Momo, kaann? Ngaku aja! Kamu udah tertangkap!" Fuji tertawa bangga. "Eh, bukan! Ini lebih mirip sama Eijii … Eiji, ngomong, dong!" Fuji membuka penutup matanya.

"Eh? Kamu siapa? Mau main lem-lem-tak juga? Ayo! Kamu yang jadi, ya!" tawar Fuji pada si pencuri. Pencuri itu langsung mau kabur, tapi Fuji mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, dulu! Nanti aku traktir kamu makan bakso Mang Hendro, deeehh … suer …!" Fuji mengacungkan dua jarinya. Pencuri itu tergagap, "Lu siapa?!"

"Gue? Gue itu kawannya pemilik rumah ini. Lu siapa?"

"Gue?! Gue itu PENCURI!" pencuri keceplosan. "Ups … salah ngomong."

Fuji langsung membantingnya dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Fuji-senpai lama banget …" keluh Echizen.

"Iya tuuh … icho, ichoo, aku tidak mau main lagi. Tidak mau …" tambah Momoshiro.

KREEKKK!

Pintu terbuka.

"Hosh, hosh … akhirnya, sampai juga … capek tadi …" keluh Fuji.

"Fuji lama banget, nyaaaa~" Kikumaru langsung bicara.

"Eh? Maaf, deh … soalnya tadi ada malasah serius." kata Fuji.

"Malasah? Masalah?" Momoshiro membetulkan.

"Ah, apapun itu namanya. Pokoknya, tadi aku memergoki pencuri lagi nyolong rumah kamu, Echizen." Fuji menceritakan kejadian tadi. Yang lain kaget, apalagi Echizen. Dia sudah jantungan duluan.

"Ceritanya begini, aku lagi nyari kalian bertiga. Terus aku ketemu sama orang. Aku tangkap dia. Aku tebak-tebak, dia itu Momo, Eiji atau Echizen. Terus aku buka penutup mataku. Dia ketakutan gitu. Aku kira dia mau main. Aku ajak aja," cerita Fuji. "Terus, dia mau kabur, tapi aku cegah dia. Lalu dia tanya siapa aku. Aku bilang aku temannya Echizen. Terus aku tanya dia siapa. Dia langsung dengan bodohnya menjawab, 'Aku ini pencuri'. Lah? Ketahuan, deh. Yaudah, kuseret dia ke kantor polisi."

"Fuji-senpaaiii … makaciiih …" mata Echizen berbinar. "Aku sekarang sudah merasa siap pergi ke villa. Senpai sudah siap semua, kan?"

"SUDAAAAAAAHHHH!" senpai-senpainya langsung semangat.

"Jadi, kita ke sana naik mobil siapa?" tanya Echizen.

"Mobil kamu!" senpai-senpainya dengan tega menunjuk kouhai mereka.

"Ehhh, okeee …" Echizen langsung mengambil kunci mobil _chevrolet_ _silver_-nya, "—Tapi Fuji-senpai yang nyetir, yaa …" lalu menyerahkannya pada Fuji.

"Yaaahhh … kok aku sih?!" Fuji menggerutu. Tapi akhirnya dia yang menyetir mobil dengan gayanya yang brutal. Semua langsung menyesali pilihan mereka.

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Hohoho, akhirnya selesai juga …_

_**Kikumaru : **__Kok aku mulutnya ember, nyaaaa~?_

_**Saia :**__ Enggak, kok. Mulut kamu masih normal, ada bibirnya, ada gigi, lidah …_

_**Kikumaru : **__Bukan, kok aku suka bocorin rahasia, nyaaaa~?_

_**Saia : **__Soalnya kamu adalah peran yang tepat untuk hal itu, XD_

_**Kikumaru : **__Hiks … sediiiiiiiiihh …_

_**Momoshiro : **__Saia, aku tidak pernah sembunyi di kulkas, tidak pernah._

_**Saia : **__Oh. Begitu._

_**Momoshiro : **__Dan aku nggak sebodo itu, nyodorin makanan pas lagi sembunyi._

_**Saia :**__ Oh. Seperti itu._

_**Momoshiro :**__ Emang Saia tidak bisa diajak ngobrol._

_**Saia :**__ Oh. Ini, kaaann OOC, bro!_

_**Echizen :**__ Aku nggak lupa ultahku sendiri kok._

_**Saia :**__ So, am I have to say 'WOW'? Ini kan OOC! __

_**Echizen : **__Aku nggak sepolos itu kali._

_**Saia : **__Memangnya masalah buat gue?_

_**Echizen : **__Mada Mada Dane._

_**Saia : **__Eoi._

_**Fuji :**__ Saia ja'at, nanti aku nggak sayang lagi loh_

_**Saia : **__Silahkan, lu bukan mamak gue_

_**Fuji : **__*senyum sadis*_

_**Saia : **__Kualat deh gue …_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter 02, setelah Saia balik dari Andromeda!_

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya sama sekali tidak lucu._

_Maklumlah, yang nulis juga bukan orang yang pandai melucu._

_Kritik maupun saran masih kami tunggu … nanti langsung komen aja ya …_

_Jangan sungkan …_

_Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saiaaaa …_

**SdatazHepi**


	3. Chapter 02 : Mysterious Villa

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Diambil dari drama perpisahan angkatan 05 SDIT Al-Mumtaz dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Ulang Tahun Echizen** by **SdatazHepi** (Saia)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Echizen Ryoma berulang tahun, dan senpai-senpainya punya ide untuk mengerjai si _freshmen reguler_ tersebut. Hmm … seperti apa, ya, keseruannya? Baca dulu sampai tuntas!

Saia : Ceritanya—sumpah, ANEH! Kalau menyesal bacanya, jangan salahkan saia …

Echizen : Mada Mada Dane.

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

**Chapter 2**

_Naik mobil Echizen … tut, tut, tut … siapa hendak turun …?_

Selama perjalanan menuju ke villa, selain mual karena mobil yang dikendalikan oleh Fuji luar biasa brutalnya, tiga anak lain menyanyi bersama-sama.

"Eh, Eiji-senpai, bunyi mobil Echizen kan bukan 'tut, tut, tut'. Itu bunyi kereta api!" kata Momoshiro. Kikumaru mengangguk, "Betul juga."

"Neh? Menurutku lebih mirip bunyi orang buang angin, bunyinya kan 'tut, tut, tut', walau kadang bunyinya lebih nggak karuan dan baunya lebih _na'udzubillah_," komentar si _tennis no oujisama_ itu. Kikumaru dan Momoshiro mengangguk-angguk, "Betul juga."

"Kalau begitu, bunyinya gimana, nyaa~?" tanya Kikumaru.

"Bunyinya 'ngeng, ngeng, ngeng' aja!" usul Echizen.

_Naik mobil Echizen … ngeng, ngeng, ngeng … siapa hendak turun …?_

"Oi, Echizen, coba kamu pikir pake otak yang berada dalam kepalamu, kalau '_ngeng, ngeng, ngeng_' kan persis sama lebah yang lagi mendengung ribut. '_Ngung, ngung, ngung_', bikin sakit kuping!" komentar Momoshiro.

"Tapi kan kalau lebah itu '_ngung, ngung, ngung_', kalau mobil itu '_ngeng, ngeng, ngeng_'!" Echizen langsung bela diri. Momoshiro menggeleng.

"Sama saja … tak peduli lah pake 'u' atau 'e', kan bunyinya mirip-mirip!"

"Iya juga, sih …"

"Kalau bunyinya '_brum, brum, brum_'?" usul Momoshiro.

"Boleh dicoba, tuh!"

_Naik mobil Echizen … brum, brum, brum … siapa hendak turun …?_

"Eh, tunggu dulu, nyaa~. Kayaknya susah bilang 'brum, brum, brum' terus. Nanti mulut kita berbusa-busa terus orang yang di depan bakal gaplok kita, nyaa ~, karena dikira kena rabies, nyaa~ … soalnyaa, orang di depan itu _seram_, nyaa~" Kikumaru menunjuk si pengemudi.

"Apa, Eiji?" tanya Fuji.

"Ehe, tidak ada, Fuji-nyaa~" Kikumaru senyum-senyum riang. Fuji kembali menyetir.

"Ah! Ada akal!" seru si _freshmen reguler_. Dua senpainya menoleh.

"Karena Eiji-senpai ada di dalam, kita ganti '_tut, tut, tut_', '_ngeng, ngeng, ngeng_' sama '_brum, brum, brum_'nya jadi '_nyaa~, nyaa~, nyaa~_'. Gimana? Mada Mada Dane." tanya Echizen dengan sombong.

"Wo, boleh itu!" Kikumaru langsung setuju. Momoshiro juga ikut setuju.

"Langsung aja, nyaaa~"

_Naik mobil Echizen … nyaa~, nyaa~, nyaa~_ _… siapa hendak turun …?_

_Ke rumah … ke villa-nyaa~ … boleh, lah naik dengan percu-nyaaa~ …_

_Ayo, kawanku lekas naik! Mobil-nyaa~ tak berberhenti, la-nyaaa~ …_

CKIIITT! BRAKK!

Kepala ketiga anak yang baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu modifikasi mereka langsung menabrak langit-langit mobil.

"Sampai!" kata Fuji senang. Dan mereka langsung keluar.

Nyali Echizen menciut melihat villa dihadapannya. Luar biasa angker. Gelap, suram, penuh misteri. Meja, kursi, patung-patung, semuanya berserakan, dan tentu saja yang membuatnya makin tidak suka, sampah-sampah yang bertebaran membuat villa itu terlihat semakin suram. Tak sengaja matanya menatap ke arah kuburan yang membisu di pojok. Suara gesekan daun yang lembut membuatnya bergidik, dan khayalan ada tangan zombie keluar membuatnya segera merapat di belakang Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai … ngeri …" rengeknya. "Kok villanya begini, sih?"

"Lah, namanya juga villa seram," kata Kikumaru santai.

"EIIJIIIIII!"

"SENPAAAIIII!"

"Ups, salah! Ehe … sorry, nyaaa~ …" Kikumaru nyengir-nyengir tak berdosa, membuat Fuji ingin sekali melemparnya ke Andromeda seperti dia melempar Saia.

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Jadi terkenan masa lalu … *meditasi*_

_**Fuji : **__Iya … tapi Saia nggak keberatan, kan, kalau aku lempar lagi?_

_**Saia :**__ *cepat-cepat kabur*_

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

"Gini, Echizen …" Momoshiro menenangkan kouhai-nya. "Badutnya ini ngira kamu udah datang, dia langsung cepat-cepat buat hiasan alami …"

"Iya, iya, betul …!" kata Fuji, "Dia buat hiasan alami. Mungkin tadi ada mobil lewat, dia kira itu mobil kita, terus dia langsung aja buat villa ini jadi gelap. Padahal tadi sore terang benderang bak lampu Shinyoku, lhoo …"

"Lebih terang lampu Philips, nyaaa~ …" celetuk Kikumaru. Fuji melotot padanya, dan dia langsung bungkam mulut.

"Tapi ini kenapa berantakan sekali?" tanya Echizen lagi. Fuji berpikir sebentar. Dengan segera otak _tensai_nya mendapat ide.

"Nah, kalau gitu … Eiji, Momo, kalian cepat beresin yang berserakan itu sekarang! Cepat, cepat!" perintah Fuji. Momoshiro baru saja hendak memprotes, tapi melihat Fuji yang sudah membuka matanya dan memasang wajah galak yang mengingatkannya pada _devil _cilik yang bisa berubah menjadi _devil mode_ si Kirihara Akaya dari Rikkai, dia mematuhinya segera. Berdua dengan Kikumaru membereskan meja, kursi dan patung-patung yang berserakan itu sambil ngedumel nggak jelas.

"Fuji jahat, nyaa~ … kursi ini kan berat, nyaaa~ …"

"Iya, tuh … lain kali aku tidak akan nurut lagi, tidak akan nurut …"

Sementara Fuji malah ngadem ayem di dekat salah satu kuburan. Echizen langsung menjerit melihat tangan terjulur keluar dari kuburan itu. Fuji juga kaget setengah mati, karena mendengar jeritan Echizen, dan karena merasa ada yang menggapainya.

KROSAAAKK!

Dengan segera Fuji menyadari kalau itu tangan Kawamura yang hendak mencari raket untuk membuatnya tidak takut berada dalam kuburan sendirian. Tapi … kalau dia berhasil mengambil raketnya dan berubah menjadi _burning mode_ … rahasia mereka akan ketahuan.

Echizen sementara itu sudah panik melihat tangan itu sudah berhasil menggenggam tangan kanan Fuji. Secepat kilat dia mengambil raket tennisnya untuk dipukulkan ke tangan "zombie" itu. Fuji langsung mengambil tindakan untuk mencegahnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha menepis raket tennis itu.

BRAKK!

"AAAAAAAAA—" Fuji menjerit kesakitan, tapi kemudian heran, "—aaaa … he? Tidak sakit?"

Syukurlah saat itu, Kikumaru lewat mengambil meja yang ada di dekat kuburan. Raket tennis Echizen memukul meja yang dibawa Kikumaru, menyelamatkan tangan Fuji.

"Maaf, Fuji-senpai … tapi tadi itu benar-benar seraamm … Mada Mada Dane …"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa …" balas Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro memanggil. "Udah selesai, ni. Sekarang Fuji-senpai yang beresin sampah-sampahnya!"

"Betul itu, nyaa~!" Kikumaru mengangguk setuju. Fuji merengut kesal.

"Iya, iya …" dan sekarang dia bertukar posisi dengan Momoshiro dan Kikumaru. Momoshiro dan Kikumaru mengajak Echizen duduk-duduk di bawah pohon willow tua sambil ngobrol.

"Waktu itu, ya, Echizen … di kelasku ada katak sebesar gelas duduk di meja guru dan bertelur di situ. Bukan main ricuh kelas. Apalagi guru itu takut sama katak! Waktu pelajaran sejarah habis hanya untuk mengeluarkan katak!" kata Momoshiro. Echizen tertawa kecil.

"Kalau di kelasku beda, nyaa~ … bukan katak yang muncul, tapi tikus mondok. Waktu itu kita dengar bunyi mesin gitu … pas lagi diskusi tentang pajak, tiba-tiba tikus mondok muncul dari lantai!" cerita Kikumaru, "Kemudian tikus mondok itu bersin, lalu cegukan. Aku ketawa sampai 2 jam gara-gara tikus itu cegukan."

"Heh … ceritaku lebih seru lagi. Waktu pelajaran olahraga, kami disuruh _jogging_ keluar gang. Terus kami ketemu sama orang gila lagi menarikan tarian hula-hula. Kita ketawa terus seharian." Echizen tak mau kalah, "Lucu banget, deh … Mada Mada Dane …"

Sementara itu Fuji masih ngedumel. Tangannya terus mengambil sampah-sampah yang bertebaran, sementara mulut dan otaknya sibuk. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah biola tua. Dan dia merasa tertarik untuk memainkannya, walaupun tidak pandai. Fuji langsung meninggalkan yang lain dan pergi mengambil biola itu.

"Ups! Ochibi, aku kebelet, ni … aku pergi dulu, ya!" Kikumaru teringat pada rencananya yang disusun bersama-sama anggota _reguler_ lain, dimana dia harus meninggalkan Echizen sendirian.

"O iya, udah makin gelap, nih … aku cariin kamar dulu, ya, sekaligus hidupin lampu!" Momoshiro ikut kabur ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Eh, tunggu, senpai! Kok aku ditinggal sendirian?!" Echizen panik karena kini … dia sendirian.

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Selesai jugaa … lanjutin nanti aja, ah … dah capek nulis terus …_

_**Echizen :**__ Neh, aku nggak penakut._

_**Saia :**__ Tapi di cerita ini kamu penakut, Mada Mada Dane._

_**Echizen :**__ *marah* Ini membuatku marah …_

_**Saia :**__ Coba aja pukul kalau gitu._

_**Echizen :**__ Oke … Fuji-senpai!_

_**Saia :**__ MATI! Jangan panggil si _smiling sadist_, dong … aku cuma bercanda tadi! Suer!_

_**Fuji :**__ Jadi kamu ganggu Echizen lagi, ya?_

… _sampai jumpa lagi nanti … di chapter 03!_

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_Terima kasih sudah mau baca …_

_Ceritanya memang aneh, ya? Hahaha, maklum, pengalaman pertama nulis cerita lucu._

_Makasih atas sarannya (kalau emang ada) … itu akan menentukan tulisan Saia berikutnya …_

_Jadi, jangan sungkan, please …_

**SdatazHepi**


	4. Chapter 03 : 45 ENDING!

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Diambil dari drama perpisahan angkatan 05 SDIT Al-Mumtaz dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Ulang Tahun Echizen** by **SdatazHepi** (Saia)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Echizen Ryoma berulang tahun, dan senpai-senpainya punya ide untuk mengerjai si _freshmen reguler_ tersebut. Hmm … seperti apa, ya, keseruannya? Baca dulu sampai tuntas!

Saia : Ceritanya—sumpah, ANEH! Kalau menyesal bacanya, jangan salahkan saia …

Echizen : Mada Mada Dane.

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Echizen pasrah ditinggal oleh senpai-senpainya. Dia hanya duduk-duduk di bawah pohon willow tua sambil menyanyikan lagu "So Young" buatannya.

"S_unday, daylights too young to fall asleep_

_Good-day, so long time flies away like birds_

_Gouman na hana heshiotte hanataba ni kaete kimi he purezento_

_Iki isogu kurai ni supido wo agete_

_Iki kirasu kurai ga choudo iin janai?_

_Futsu ja tsumaranai atarimae wa arienai_

_Koe o agete saa sakebu yo!_

_We are SO YOUNG FOREVER!_

_Nande? Wakannai heibon na ronri wa baibai!_

_Yujuufudan wa son datte itten janai?_

_Sondaina taido heshiotte torauma ni kaete kimi he purezento …_"

Si _tennis no oujisama_ terdiam sebentar. Dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari balik pohon.

"Siapa itu?!" Echizen berseru, memanggil. Tapi tak ada yang keluar. Echizen langsung merinding, berbagai hal yang menakutkan bermunculan di otaknya. Kuntilanak, pocong, jeruk purut, jelangkung, zombie, frankestein, dan banyak lagi …

"Huuuuu … huuuuu …" suara burung hantu nyaring terdengar, memecah sunyi. Echizen reflek terloncat ketika kelelawar lewat dengan santai di atas kepalanya. Pohon willow bergoyang-goyang … dibawah cahaya bulan purnama, ada bayangan tinggi … hitam …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Echizen langsung kabur. Meninggalkan pohon willow yang angker itu. Sosok hitam itu kaget mendengar suara teriakan, dan dengan takut langsung loncat dari dahan willow tua itu dan lari pontang-puntung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Echizen menyadari, dia sudah masuk ke villa, SENDIRIAN! Rasa takut menghantuinya, membuatnya gentar untuk melangkah. Tapi, kalau dia diam di situ? Penunggu villa akan menemukannya, dan dia akan menjadi santapan para hantu!

DUK! DUK, DUK! DUK, DUK!

Lemari berguncang-guncang seakan ada orang di dalamnya. Echizen merasa takut, tapi juga penasaran. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya, pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu …

"GRHOOOOAWWWWRRRR!" hantu aneh yang berwarna hitam keluar dari lemari, berusaha menerkam Echizen. Echizen berkelit dengan cepat, membiarkan hantu itu melihat dirinya sendiri di pecahan kaca di belakang.

"OOOOOOHHH … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" kali ini bukan Echizen yang berteriak, melainkan hantu itu sendiri, yang ternyata adalah Oishi Shuichirou, vice-captain Seigaku. Dan dia takut melihat bayangan dirinya di pecahan kaca, terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Oishi langsung kabur dari lemari.

Sementara itu, Echizen jadi penasaran dengan hantu tadi dan suara teriakan itu. Apa ada orang lain di villa itu? Echizen membuka pintu lemari, dan melihat ke dalamnya. Tak ada apa-apa, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Pasti itu khayalanku saja …" gumam Echizen. Dia merasa lebih berani sekarang. "Mada Mada Dane. Kenapa aku takut tadi?"

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kanan. Echizen menyambar sebuah tongkat, dan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju arah suara. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan VIP Room besar berwarna merah semerah darah. Echizen mulai takut lagi. Dia mencengkram tongkat dan senternya lebih kuat.

KREEEEEKKKK!

Pintu dibuka pelan-pelan. Echizen langsung menyodok-nyodok udara menggunakan tongkat, memastikan tak ada apa-apa di dalam. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Echizen langsung masuk tanpa berpikir lagi.

BRAAAAKKK!

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas, dan muncul tepat di depan muka Echizen. Kuntilanak bermata merah plus berbaju merah. Echizen kaget dan menjerit, lalu langsung menutup pintu keras-keras. Kuntilanak yang ternyata Kaidou itu juga sama kagetnya, dan dia melotot karena takut. Dia tadi terpeleset saat hendak memanjat ke jendela. Akibatnya dia terjatuh, tapi kakinya sempat nyangkut di tangga membuat jatuhnya tertahan. Dan begitulah …

Echizen langsung lari ke pintu depan. Di pintu depan sudah ada Fuji yang tergeletak penuh "darah". Echizen kaget melihatnya. "Fuji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!" Echizen menggoyang-goyangkan Fuji. Fuji tetap tidak bergerak. Echizen langsung mengangis.

"Huwaaaaa … Fuji-senpai jangan meninggal … aku belum tahu Fuji-senpai kasi aku warisan apa … huwaaaaaaaaaa …"

Fuji menggerutu dalam hati, _malah mikirin warisan pula anak itu, padahal nggak ada hubungan_.

Setelah puas sesenggukan di depan "mayat" Fuji, Echizen langsung merasa kebelet. Dia segera pergi ke salah satu WC yang ada. Begitu menjengukkan kepala ke dalam WC, Echizen langsung keluar lagi, mual. Airnya "darah"! Gimana mau cebok nanti? Dan sepertinya toiletnya juga mampet!

"Duuhh, gimana, niih …?" Echizen mulai panik. Dia tidak kuasa menahan panggilan alam itu.

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

_Saia : __Huahahaha, rasain noh … siapa suruh manggil Fuji buat mukul gue?_

_Echizen : __Mada Mada Dane._

_Saia : __Kau akan segera berakhir dengan … *senyum sadis* NGOMPOL! AHAHAHAHA!_

_Echizen :__ Aku nggak ngompol, kok!_

_Saia :__ Adik bayi! Jangan ngompol sembarang, yaaa …_

_Echizen :__ Aku nggak ngompol! Mada Mada Dane!_

_Saia :__ Liat aja … gue akan balas dendam! *devil face*_

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

Setelah mondar-mandir sebentar, akhirnya Echizen menemukan sebuah WC yang masih bersih, dan airnya bukan "darah".

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Ahh, legaa~" ucap Echizen penuh syukur. Dan dia melihat siluet bayangan putih, berjalan pelan.

Echizen langsung tegang. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh perlahan, bersiap dengan segala macam kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya lagi.

"Yo, Echizen!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Echizen kaget mendengar suara Momoshiro.

"Ada apa, Echizen? Kau takut melihat tikus, yaa?" goda Momoshiro, yang tadi menepuknya.

"TIDAK! Tidak, kok!" Echizen menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tadi aku ngeliat banyak penampakan seraaammm … terus Fuji-senpai meninggal!"

"FUJI-SENPAI MENINGGAL?!" Momoshiro terbelalak kaget.

"Iya, Momo-senpai liat ke sini …" Echizen menarik Momoshiro ke pintu depan. Dan ternyata, Fuji sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Echizen ketakutan, "Tadi adaaa …"

"Paling halusinasimu, Echizen …"

"Tapi tadi aku pegang tangannya Fuji-senpai … apa mungkin, hantunya …"

"Hantunya?"

"… hantunya sudah makan Fuji-senpai?" Echizen berseru kengerian. Momoshiro ikut-ikutan memasang muka ketakutan.

"Aku sudah mengira ada yang tidak beres di sini …" gumam Momoshiro agak keras, agar Echizen juga mendengarnya. Echizen menoleh, "S-sudah mengira?"

"Dulu, ada orang kaya yang meninggal di sini karena dibunuh oleh pembantunya yang terkena sakit jiwa … dan pembantunya juga sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan arwah mereka menghantui villa ini. Fuji-senpai terlalu berani mengajak kita ke villa ini. Akibatnya, arwah itu marah, lalu membunuh dan memakan Fuji-senpai …" Momoshiro menceritakan—tepatnya mengarang—cerita seram tentang riwayat villa itu sambil menatap Echizen dengan muka seserius mungkin. Echizen jadi semakin takut, jangan-jangan senpainya ini sudah kerasukan setan villa.

"Echizen, cepat atau lambat, kita semua akan dimakan …" kata Momoshiro serius. "Karena itu, kita harus segera lari dari villa ini. Sece …"

"NYAAAAAAA~!" terdengar jeritan keras, memutus percakapan.

"Itu, suara … Kikumaru-senpai!" kata Echizen panik.

"Be-benar! Cepat, Echizen! Kita harus cari sebelum Eiji-senpai dimakan!" seru Momoshiro. Dia segera berlari tak tentu arah dan langsung menghilang ditelan gelap. Sekali lagi Echizen terpisah dari senpai-senpainya, dia sendirian.

Si _freshmen reguler_ langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Dia menemukan Kikumaru terbaring di atas meja makan—dan seperti saat dia menemukan Fuji—penuh "darah"! Echizen menjerit tertahan. Dia langsung mengejar Momoshiro yang saat itu tengah bersembunyi di balik tirai, setelah lari dari Echizen.

"Neehh, Ochibi mudah ditipu, nyaaa~" gumam Kikumaru.

Echizen masih terus lari. Dan dia menabrak sesuatu. Karena mengira itu adalah Momoshiro, Echizen langsung memeluk sosok itu. Masih dihantui oleh ketakutan, Echizen berpikir-pikir sebentar, _Momo-senpai kan lebih gemuk dari ini?_

Dan Echizen menatap sosok yang dipeluknya itu. Bayangan hitam, mukanya pucat, matanya menatap kosong. Apa ini arwah orang kaya itu? Mengerikan … kalau itu benar, dia sudah habis sekarang.

Echizen hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Aaaahhh, jadi mengerikan sekarang …_

_**Echizen :**__ Biasa aja, kali …_

_**Saia :**__ Tapi, ini temanya kan humor! Apa lucunya? Hiks, aku memang tidak pandai melucu …_

_**Echizen :**__ Kasihan. Mada Mada Dane._

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_Minim humor?_

_Maaf, deh … jangan kecewa plisss …_

_Biar nggak minim humor kayak begini, tolong post-kan saran, biar lebih bagus lagi, nanti!_

_Arigatou gozaimashita!_

**SdatazHepi**


	5. Chapter 04 : ENDING!

XXX Profil Umum XXX

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Diambil dari drama perpisahan angkatan 05 SDIT Al-Mumtaz dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

XXX Profil Umum XXX

Ulang Tahun Echizen by SdatazHepi (Saia)

XXX Tentang Cerita XXX

Echizen Ryoma berulang tahun, dan senpai-senpainya punya ide untuk mengerjai si _freshmen reguler_ tersebut. Hmm … seperti apa, ya, keseruannya? Baca dulu sampai tuntas!

Saia : Ceritanya—sumpah, ANEH! Kalau menyesal bacanya, jangan salahkan saia …

Echizen : Mada Mada Dane.

XXX Tentang Cerita XXX

Chapter 4

Echizen benar-benar merasa, semuanya sudah berakhir baginya …

Semuanya sudah berakhir …

Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga-duga … roh itu berkata dingin. "_Yuden sezu ni ikou_."

Dan senpai-senpainya yang lain yang juga sudah siap memberikan kejutan terakhir langsung terdiam. Hening … hening …

"T, Te, Tez, Tezuka-buchou?" tanya Echizen takut-takut.

"Echizen, kau adalah _Seigaku's pillar support_." kata Tezuka. BRAAKKKK! Yang lain langsung jatuh. Echizen langsung memeluk Tezuka ketakutan.

"Buchou … syereeemmm …" rengeknya manja. Tezuka hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh." Begitu saja.

"Tezuka-buchou kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Echizen.

"Entahlah … aku nyasar, kali?" gumam Tezuka.

"Oh, Echizen, karena hari sudah gelap, bagaimana kalau kita tidur di sini? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk istirahat," kata Tezuka. Echizen mengiyakan. Setidaknya ada buchou-nya di sini, jadi dia tidak akan sendirian seperti tadi.

"Hmmm, sebelah sini … nah, kita sampai …" Tezuka mempersilahkan Echizen untuk masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia …"

Echizen merasa yakin kalau Tezuka sudah sinting.

Tapi, yaa, siapa yang peduli … Echizen langsung tidur-tiduran di ranjang yang ada dalam kamar itu. Hmm … empuk sekali, seperti dibuai … Echizen terlelap, tanpa menyadari Tezuka sudah hilang.

Hening …

Hening …

Hening …

"Tezuka-buchou …?" Echizen memanggil buchou-nya yang sudah ngacir buat mancing kucur di kali sana. Hening … Echizen mulai takut lagi …

"Tezuka-buchou … jawablah …" keluhnya. Badannya gemetaran.

Echizen melirik sekitar. Tezuka sudah hilang dari tempatnya! Lenyap, begitu saja …

"TEZUKA-BUCHOU!" Echizen panik dan langsung melompat dari ranjang. Lalu dia melihat seseorang berjalan pelan … pelan sekali, membawa tongkat …

Echizen memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menjerit, atau sosok itu akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Sosok itu … persis yang dia lihat di depan WC! _Siapa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kenapa dia harus ada, muncul tepat saat aku sendirian?_ Echizen mengeluh dalam hati. _Sudahlah, kau ini penakut sekali. Mada Mada Dane. Sebaiknya kau segera mencari jalan keluar, dan sempatkan juga untuk mencari yang lain._

Dan dia melihat Momoshiro yang sedang makan dibalik tirai, "_Echizen tidak akan menemukanku di sini, tidak akan_!"

"Momo-senpai?" tanya Echizen. Momo langsung keselek sosis yang tengah ditelannya. Dia terbatuk-batuk, "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Momo-senpai! Momo-senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanya Echizen.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Oi, Echizen?! KENAPA KAU DI SINI?!" tanya Momoshiro kaget, sangat kaget, "Kamu bikin jantungan saja …"

"Momo-senpai, aku takut, tadi aku ditinggal sendirian …" Echizen langsung curhat dengan senpainya yang masih heran kenapa dia bisa ditemukan.

"Pokoke, sekarang balik aja dulu ke kamar tuh … sini, aku temanin …" kata Momoshiro. Echizen langsung ikut, takut ditinggalkan.

Echizen membuka pintu kamar, lalu duduk di kursi. Momoshiro menunggu di belakang kursi itu, sambil memakai kostum hantunya yang berwarna biru. Anak-anak Seishun Gakuen menyebut hantu itu dengan sebutan hantu darah biru, hantu yang menghisap darah anak-anak. Hantu itu sangat berbahaya bagi anak-anak.

"Momo-senpai, sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini … di sini nggak enak, dan sudah banyak korban akibat roh penunggu villa ini …" kata Echizen pelan, hampir menggumam. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa membantu yang lain lagi … kita benar-benar dalam bahaya besar …"

"Menurutmu senpai sendiri bagaimana? Apa kita harus mencari yang lainnya dulu, atau langsung pergi?" tanya Echizen pada Momoshiro yang telah selesai mengganti kostumnya. Momoshiro diam saja.

"Momo-senpai?" Echizen menoleh ke belakang.

"HWARHHGHGHHHHHHWOOOORRRHHH!" Momoshiro menakut-nakuti Echizen, membuat si _freshmen_ itu langsung jatuh dari kursi, dan cepat-cepat kabur. Tidak peduli kaki kirinya terkilir karena jatuh.

Echizen lari sekencang mungkin. Dan dia sampai di pintu depan. Syukurlah … gumam Echizen. Dia segera membuka pintu depan, tapi terkunci! Echizen panik, dan langsung lari ke jendela. Jendelanya besar, mudah dipanjat, tapi berterali. Bagaimana dia bisa lewat?

Echizen pergi ke sembarang tempat, dan dia sampai di aula. Aula tampak sangat gelap dan suram. Pintu tertutup tiba-tiba. Echizen tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dia sudah capek. Dia membuka sekaleng ponta yang dia bawa, lalu meminumnya.

"Mada Mada Dane …" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. "Ayolah! Kau tidak boleh takut!"

Echizen menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

SREK! SREK! Tirai bergoyang-goyang. Terdengar suara orang berjalan. Sedikit terseret-seret, sepertinya agak banyak … TAP! TAP! TAP! Echizen berkeringat dingin, dia merinding ketakutan. Dia sudah dikepung dari delapan arah. Semuanya tampak mengerikan … semuanya … berakhir sudah.

Echizen menangis.

XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX

_Saia : __Cengeng, cengeng …_

_Echizen :__ Aku nggak begitu kok …_

_Saia :__ Aku akan bawa kan rujak gurita!_

_Echizen :__ Makanan aneh apa itu? Neh, daripada ngelantur, mendingan cepat diselesaikan!_

_Saia :__ Ow ya? Yaudah, terserah … lanjoetkan!_

XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX

_Semua sudah berakhir … maaf, senpai … aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi … aku, aku …_

KLEK! Lampu dihidupkan.

"_Happy birthday to you … happy birthday to you … happy birthday, Echizen … happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you … makan ubi kayu … malam-malam mati lampu … kasian deh elu …_" anak-anak Seigaku menyanyikan lagu bersama-sama. Echizen menatap senpainya dengan kesal.

"Senpai-tachi jahat … senpai ngejahilin aku!" tangisnya.

"Echizeeenn … kami bawakan kue, kok!" kata Momoshiro, menyodorkan kue blackforest padanya. Echizen masih saja cemberut. "Ochibi! Ada ponta, nyaaan~" Kikumaru menghibur, melemparkan sekaleng ponta pada _tennis no oujisama _itu. Echizen masih cemberut.

"Taka-san?" Fuji menyodorkan raket tennisnya.

"WOWWAAAA! ECHIZEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! TERIMA LAH PEMBERIAN DARI KAMI DENGAN IKHLAS! DON'T CRY, BABY! KAU TIDAK CENGENG, KAANN?!" Kawamura kembali dengan _burning mode_-nya. Echizen merengut.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Echizen …" kata Fuji sambil menyerahkan kado berbentuk kotak bergambar bunga-bunga.

"Hee?" Echizen bingung, lho … lho … kenapa …

"Happy birthday, Echizen!" satu persatu senpainya memberikannya kado yang dibungkus kertas berwarna-warni. "Ayo, Echizen! _Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga … sekarang juga … sekarang juga …_"

"Senpai-tachi …" Echizen mulai terisak karena terharu, "Arigatou gozaimasu …"

Senpai-senpainya tersenyum.

"Tapi, senpai … bukankah senpai-tachi tahu, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Echizen.

GUBRAAKKK! Senpai-senpainya jatuh.

"JADIII … KITA BENAR-BENAR LUPAAAAAA … AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!" semua _reguler—_kecuali Echizen—berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Ah, benar, kita lupa!" keluh Fuji. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengorbankan bukuku yang baru itu, toh hadiahnya bisa dibeli kapan-kapan!"

"Percuma saja aku tadi mengorbankan tinta merahku, nyaa~"

"Fsshhuuuu … sia-sia aku jatuh dari tangga untuk membuat kejutan …"

"Makananku habis di malam yang salah!"

"Uangku sudah habis untuk membeli properti!"

"AKU SUDAH KOTOR TADI, BABY!"

"Kemungkinan aku dan semua dirugikan karena salah tanggal : 100%"

"Yuden sezu ni ikou."

XXX Kesimpulan XXX

_**Saia :**__ Penyakit lupa adalah penyakit yang paling merugikan … fufufu …_

XXX Kesimpulan XXX

**EPILOG**

_Seminggu berikutnya, pesta ulang tahun Echizen dilaksanakan di rumahnya. Semua senpainya ikut menghadiri, dan membawakan kado lagi untuk Echizen. Pesta itu sangat meriah. Di sana, ada makanan-makanan yang enak, dan tentu saja kue ulang tahun yang menjadi maskot acara. Kue itu dipajang tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan, tampak sangat mencolok._

_Gelas-gelas terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam minuman. Ada teh, sirup, susu, jus, sari buah, dan tentunya, ponta kesukaan Echizen. Semua nampak menikmatinya._

_Malam itu, keluarga Echizen membuat konser kecil-kecilan, siapa saja boleh menyanyi di atas panggung, menyanyikan lagu apa saja. Atau menunjukkan kepandaian mereka. Seperti bermain keyboard, menghitung soal matematika yang sangat sulit dalam waktu 5 detik, bermain drama, menari, apa saja. Kikumaru menunjukkan keahliannya dalam akrobat, Fuji memainkan lagu Chopin dengan piano, dan Kawamura menunjukkan kepandaiannya membuat sushi._

_Kemudian ada banyak sekali permainan yang seru. Misalnya mencari harta karun. Anak-anak dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, yang masing-masing kelompok diberikan sebuah kata kunci berupa warna dan bentuk. Untuk menemukan instruksi selanjutnya, setiap kelompok harus memecahkan balon yang sesuai dengan kata kunci yang telah diberikan. Kelompok Ponta yang terdiri dari Echizen, Tezuka, Fuji, Momoshiro dan Oishi berhasil menemukan harta karun itu duluan. Disusul dengan kelompok Cat, kelompok Kikumaru, Kawamura dan beberapa teman-teman Echizen yang bukan reguler._

_Lalu juga ada pinata. Setiap anak disuruh berpasangan, salah satu diberi sebuah tongkat baseball untuk memukul pinata, tapi matanya ditutup dengan kain. Kawannya harus memberi perintah agar bisa memukul pinata dengan tepat. Pasangan Inui-Kaidou berhasil memecahkan pinata pertama kali._

_Sekarang, Echizen bersiap untuk tidur. Karupin malah sudah mendengkur disampingnya. Echizen terkenang pengalamannya masuk ke villa. Dia tersenyum._

"_Aku rasa … pengalamanku masuk ke villa sedikit lebih istimewa daripada hari ini …" gumamnya. "Senpai memang yang terbaik … arigatou, ne, senpai …"_

_Dia pun tertidur._

SdatazHepi


End file.
